What Could Have Been
by Ravenfairie
Summary: Ok this is my version of what happened after Birthmark. 1 year in the future. There is a new person at the tower. Who is she? She helped stop this from happening.And raven.I suck at summeries .chapter 4 up
1. The beginning of it all

**What could have been**

Chapter 1 The beginning of it all 

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·.

It's been three years since the incident with slade. It was her birthday her day and someone else's.

**Flashback **

_Raven sat in her room waiting for this day to be over. In her mind she pictured someone. Someone she _

_couldn't tell who it was. **She **had the same exact b-day as her. "Just relax raven it's almost over" she said _

_to herself. Then she went into mediation. "Azerath Metrion Zinthoes" she repeated over and over. When _

_she smelt something….. she smelt that smell. The smell of burning flesh molding away. She coughed and _

_opened her eyes to see Slade in her bedroom. She tried to look elsewhere to see if anyone would hear her. _

_She saw a shadowed figure in the corner….with a hood she could tell it was a girl, once she took her hood _

_down then vanished in the flames. "Hello birthday girl time to blow out the candles" Slade said. _

"_NOOOO!" raven said in a tone that didn't sound like hers at all. "Raven I heard you scream, are you all _

_right?" Robin asked. Robin was at her door. BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP. The alarm in the titans home _

_rang. "Trouble" Raven said in a exhausted tone. She couldn't tell Robin what happened and why was that _

_girl there. But the bigger question was who was **she**._

_**End Flashback A/N I know that wasn't the exact words they all said I remembered them but I am **_

_**just brain dead right now**_

That was one hole year ago. _She_ had stopped slade, she had ended destruction and the end of the

world….But not alone. She had help from the girl in the flames is what she used to call her before _she_ came

to the titans tower. Raven had not trusted her at all when she heard about her. But once she saw _her _she new

_she_ was the one… the one in the flames.

Raven awoke in the morning to the darkness early as usual. She had that dream again. The dream when

her father Trigon tried to take over the world with her on her side. And someone else. She sat up in her bed

and sighed she also had a dream about bringing Terra back. It would make Beast Boy happy and clear her

conscious. Raven stared at her clock. 5:32. A little earlier then yesterday raven thought and hadn't realized

she said it aloud. She got up took a shower and got dressed and her other daily routine's. Then she walked

into the kitchen thinking what was for breakfast. She knew once the others got up that BB would want Tofu

and Cyborg would want bacon and Robin would want steak. She knew she wanted herbal tea and so would

her friend. The flame girl as she used to call her recalling the night she came. Starfire would obviously want

that alien crap she made. She shivered at the thought. She sat down and made some tea. "Can you put some

on for me?" she asked. It was her the flame girl. "Sure" Raven shrugged. She hadn't noticed _she_ was in the

room. Yes _she _was always the earliest one up in the house. _She_ walked up to raven and motioned to the pot

of tea. _She_ came up to raven and once she touched the pot raven had a memory one she never saw. Raven

decided to not let _them_ knock.

** OK that was chapter 1 sorry to leave you hanging there. This is my own version of the story sorry **

**this chapter is so short next will be longer. If you have ever read Through Violet Eyes or with red **

**hands after I read this it came to mind. So anyway Read and Review plezz and tell me what you want **

**to be the couples in this story or if you don't want any. Thanx again read and review if you liked it **

**flames excepted. Oh and this is kinda like a sequel to a story I have not finished whoever is the first **

**to review I will read there stories and tell people to read them id I like them. ;-P**

**Ravenfairie**

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. **


	2. The Mirror

**What could have been **

_The MirrorChapter 2_

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. **

I tried my best to smile but I couldn't. _They_ were knocking. _They_ where the reason _she_ was having

nightmares. The dead knock. They come into your brain giving you images for the people like me and _her_

. Sometimes when _she _touches you the dead comes in _her_ and you see what _she_ sees. _She_ has gotten so used

to it sometimes _she_cant even notice the vision. It's like there constant in _her_ head, never forgetting. Like a

door that you chase and chase but can never exactly get there. And just my luck _she_ was standing there. _She _

looked away. I knew _she_ sensed the vision. _She_ poured the tea and stood there looking at the floor, sipping

every once and a while.

The girl standing in front of me was around my height maybe a inch or two bigger. _She_ was

the one I was talking about. Well, _she_ had hair down to her shoulders today it was blonde with black strikes down it, _she_

had lively eyes that were Amethyst. _She_ wore her uniform that looked like mine. _She_ felt bad that her outfit

was like ravens looking like her. But _she_ couldn't help it that much. _She_ was from Azerath. _She_ had a blue

chakra. _Her_ cape today was white. _She_ wore the same belt. _She _realized this and looked at me sadly. _She_

tried to make us happy so _she_ could stay. _She _never looked happy _she _was always depressed. _She_ looked as

if _she_ was lost of hope maybe even life itself. Beast Boy adored _her_ even more then Terra. _Her_ name we

didn't know. _She_ was a orphan type of thing. _Her_ parents found out about the powers _she_ possesses they

thought she would over rule trigon. They saw her future just like Ravens. The orphanage called her Azul. So

we just call her Azul while she thinks of a name for herself. Azul sighed. Her powers where like mine.

Telepathic powers except she also had a power to change her appearance. When first came we thought

maybe she really didn't look like that. But she explained that she did and took out a baby picture we

scanned it to see what she would look like. Bingo. They looked the same**.(A/N you know those things they **

**have at police work were they scan pictures to see what they would look like when there older, for**

**like people who have been lost for a year or two, well that's what I was talking about).** Azul gave me a

look then she closed her eyes and changed her appearance. Just her outfit. She now wore normal clothes. A

black shirt that had a purple star on it and a pair of Capri's that were purple plaid with a pair of black white

and purple converse high-tops. You could tell these were from Hot Topic. "You didn't have to change" I

said. "Oh" she said in a monotone kind of like mine.

I looked over at her she was staring at the door. Then she sighed looked at me and said

"Five..four..three..two…one…and now" and at the second BB walked in with Cyborg yelling about what

they wanted for breakfast and Robin. "BACON…….I'M NOT HAVING THAT TOFU CRAP" Cyborg

wailed. "Not again" I said looking from Cyborg to Beast Boy to Robin. "YOU KNOW I CAN'T EAT

MEAT I AM THOSE ANIMALS LIKE EVERY DAY DUDE!" Said Beast Boy as loud as he could. "I

WANT STEAK…..STEAK STEAK AND STEAK!" Robin said in a even louder tone. "Okay how about

we have bacon steak and tofu." Azul said. "Yeah and me and Azul can have are Herbal Tea in peace" I said.

They just shrugged and walked of to cook breakfast. Once it was made they each only ate what they wanted

in the first place.

Azul was sipping her tea while I was reading. At that moment Starfire walked in and we all looked up

from what we were doing. Starfire was a sea green color. "Uhh…Star why are you…..green" Azul said

looking at her face which turned even greener. Then Azul went all red with a black aura glowing around

her. A thought came to her. "STAR WHERE YOU IN _MY BOX_" Azul screamed. Then she calmed herself

when she realized things were blowing up and her eyes were red. "Ye..Ye…yesss….ssss" Starfire

stammered. "I am sorry I was looking for some glue and….and well I how should I say this 'dug up' some

of your earthly green stuff and I spilt it on myself and turned this horrid green" Starfire said. Robin gave

Azul a death glare not to blow up. "Umm next time don't go in _my_ ROOM, and that stuff wont come out for

a week unless I waste more of my time and supplies doing a spell…..how did you get in _my box _anyway it

was locked?" Azul stated in a irritated tone. "It was opened" Starfire said simply. And with that Azul

teleported herself to her room before Cyborg and BB could say anything. She looked at the box and glided

over to it. She looked through her stuff everything was there except her mirror…. Her mirror was her mind.

It was just like Ravens. Everyone in Azerath has one. If her mirror was broken she would die. It had her

soul in it. She had seen it before, people dieing like that. There black blood seeping out from you…..into a

puddle covering the floor. But, that was the risk of having such a thing. But it wasn't her choice. Her

parents that she never knew were the ones to give this to her. Or rather to the orphanage. Azul had nothing

to say. Her thoughts and emotions that she _tried_ to ignore, where in there. Love, hate, brains, bravery,

happiness, rude, _anger _and all the others were all in there. She was utterly confused. She looked around her

room. Her closet door was door was open. She walked towards it with no hesitation in her step. She reached

the door and pulled it open. Azul's eyes widened at the site, in front of her was her mirror….hung to the

wall with _the_ slade logo(from birthmark)burned into it. Slade cant be back. Can he? No. She thought yet

again. "It will never really be over will it?…..it's not over….it never will be…and it never has." Azul said

aloud in a cold, hard voice to particularly no one since she was alone. No. she thought once again. I'm not

really alone. I never will be as long as he is here. Ruining lives…destroying city after city…..Being little

memories inside of her. Or rather big ones. Azul tried to think of someone else that could have done this.

One other thought came to mind. But how was it possible? Starfire. Starfire was the last in my room.

**Ok that was my 2 chapter I want to thank all who reviewed which was one person so far. BlueDragonGirl.**

**I also want to thank anyone who reviewed my other (really bad) cough stories. Also for anyone who reviewed**

**my Poems called Forever Dreams. R&R please to all that care. **

**Ravenfairie**

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. **


	3. 'The Dates'

* * *

What could have been

Chapter 3 The Date

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. **

But how could that be? Starfire doesn't seem the type. No. It couldn't be her. Maybe it was some kind of

apprentice or something that worked for slade before he died. I wasn't to sure but I was happy that it was

just writing that I could probably fix.

* * *

I walked into the titans main room wondering if it really was Starfire. I could read her mind but I'm not 

sure if I could she could be pretty good at hiding things. I looked into Star's eyes. I didn't notice anything

saddening her or looking worried. "So guys what are we watching tonight?" asked Beast Boy. "A

documentary, please" said Starfire rather quickly. "Sci-fi" Robin said like everyone was going to agree with

him. "Horror" said Raven simply. "Comedy" Beast Boy said. "Action" said Cyborg as he did a karate kick

in the air . I sighed gently but obviously they heard it. "Like dude, we cant watch a documentary again that

made me sick" Beast boy said turning even greener than he was. I wasn't sure if that was even Physically

possible. He looked at me like this was his opportunity for him and he looked rather shy. "What do you

want Azul" said Beast boy loud enough for me to her since the others were fighting. "I have an idea" I said.

Beast boy looked at me confused. "GUYS" I yelled. They weren't paying attention. "GUYS!" I

screamed so loud that it was dead silent. "I have a idea" I said. "What is it" Raven asked. "How about we

all write down one movie that we want to see, then me and someone go to the movie store rent them all and

we all watch them on separate TV's" I said. "Well Aze that sounds good….Who's gona come with you?"

Cyborg asked. I just shrugged then said " Draw from a hat or something" "That'll do" Robin said. "Please,

friends what does this 'draw from a hat' mean?" asked Starfire. "Well Star you just write your name down

on a piece of paper, then whoever gets drawn wins" said Robin. "Yeah, so star, here's some paper" Raven

said. "Oh glorious, thank you friend Raven" Starfire said in her usual cheery voice. "Ok every one write

there name on a piece of paper" Robin said. Everyone did including Robin. Robin used a element hat and

they all put there names in it. " Since this was your idea Azul you can pull out the paper" Robin said. I just

gave him a look and pulled out a paper knowing who's it was. Beast boy's. He used green paper. "Beast

Boy" I read aloud. He looked shocked but thrilled. "Ok lets go" Beast boy said. "But the movie place

doesn't open till 5:30 today and it's 3:00" I said.

* * *

"Well….we want to get there earlier so we can get the better movies….and we will pick up some food" 

Beast boy said slowly like he was making it up as he talked. "Ok, let me get my wallet" I said. "Yea…me

to" Beast boy said as they both walked towards there rooms in silence. Once the door shut the rest of the

titans started talking. "I don't know if we should let them go to town…together" Robin said. Looking over

a Starfire she was writing what movie she wanted. "Well no use stopping that now. Let's write down what we

want" Raven said. Raven was thinking what Azul looked like when she walked in the room. She looked like

she was trying to solve a mystery. She shook her head and got to writing.

Me and Beast Boy were walking down the streets of Jump city. "So since were early…what do you want

to do." asked Beast boy. "Whatever you want" I said trying to look away. I was trying to hide my emotions.

"Come on dude, I never get to take you anywhere to go to… a restaurant or to a movie since it only 3:15"

asked Beast boy with glee in his voice. "I guess a restaurant" I said. "Ok,which one" he said. "How

about….something you want it doesn't matter to me" I said. "How about we go to The Rendrix café" He

said. "Ok" I said as we strolled down the street in Cy's car.

* * *

We finally got to The Rendrix café. "Welcome to the Rendrix café, smoking or no?" The waiter asked. 

"Non" beast boy said. 'Right this way" she said really perky. Beast boy laughed at her perkiness. I just

smiled. We blended in more since I was wearing normal clothes. I was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a

tight black shirt that said chicks kick ass and a pair of converse high-tops that were black white and purple.

He was wearing a pair of baggy jeans in a tan color with a black shirt that said comedian on it with a pair of

airwalk skateboarding shoes. "So umm…this is like considered a date…in a way right" Beast boy said

choking over every word. "Yeah…I guess so" I said bewildered that he said that. "If you could have one

wish in the world what would it be?" asked Beast boy randomly. This surprised me. I don't want

much….but one thing I really want. "I would want to be able to have emotion" I said almost about to cry.

When he saw this he looked away and that second a trash can blew up outside. I was lucky it was outside.

Once we were done eating Beast boy kept asking me questions. It was only 5:00. We went to Hungry

howies and got one veggie pizza for us tomorrow and one meat lovers, one double pepperoni, one garlic

and one plain cheese pizza and bought mint frosting to put on it for Star. We set them in the back seats.

Beast boy wanted to stop in the park to walk around. We walked over to a bench in the woods and sat

down. "Azul" he said. "Yeah" I said thinking he was going to ask me something like what color of socks are

you wearing. "Azulwillyougooutwithme?" He said so quick I didn't understand. "Huh" I said in confusion.

Then I realized what her said. He wanted me to be his girl friend. I just watched his eyes in the dark, still

sparkling. Part of me just wanted to say yes and the other part knew the dangers. I started to cry. Trees

around me blew up. "I cant….I cant love, beast boy…I don't want to hurt you…..It's not fair…Raven gets

to feel more emotion now and I don't….." I said crying in his arms. I knew I shouldn't be crying. I was

acting like a total blonde. He was so warm. I loved the feeling. "Aze…I'm sorry…can I give you a shot at

love?" he asked but before I could answer he started kissing me. All I could do was kiss back….

* * *

I woke up to find myself on Beast boys lap. He was staring down at me. I must of fell asleep crying. "BB 

what time is it?" I asked. "5:45, I tried to wake you" he said in a happy voice. I sat up and looked around.

There were tree all on the ground and rocks broken into a million pieces. I was lucky no one got hurt. "Did

I…do all of…this?" I asked. "Well kinda but you dident mean to…it was my fault…Sorry" he said. I wiped

my. They were still wet. I shouldn't cry. I hate crying. I remember in a book I read it said 'I bite my tongue

every time I am around you because blood in my mouth is better then tears on the ground' it always stuck in

my head. I looked at Beast Boy he was staring at me intensely. Like he couldn't understand something

about me. "Oh…crap we have to go and get the movies" I said. "Ok lets go. We'd better run there so robin

doesn't come looking for us." Beast boy said. "I got a better idea" I said. And with that I grabbed BB and

teleported us to the front of the movie store.

* * *

"Ok were here" I said. I looked at beast boy. He was rubbing his head. He landed on his butt. He smiled 

and said "Never get used to it" I just laughed. We went in the movie store we first looked for Star's. She

picked the documentary of a cow. I looked at the paper again. Beast boy said "Ok..what does Star want?".

"The documentary on. .…cows." I said trying to contain myself from laughing. He just busted out in

laughter. We went to that section picked it out. Then came Ravens movie Scream 2. We got that and then

came Cyborgs movie which was triple X: State of Union. And robins which was Star Wars episode 3: return

of the sith which came out yesterday on DVD. And lastly Beast Boys movie which was Scary movie 3.

"Did you want to rent a movie?" he asked. "Yea but it in the movies. So I cant rent it" I said as we walked

towards the counter. "Maybe I'll take you to see it." He said. "Yea. Maybe" I said simply but in a more

dreamy tone. As the lady rang up the movies I couldn't help but notice that Beast boy was staring at me… I

mean like really intensely. I looked away. "That'll be 15 dollars and 87 cents" The lady at the desk said. I

reached for my back pocket for a twenty but he stopped my hand and grabbed his wallet and took out a

twenty. I stared at him, starting to see another side of him I had never seen before. The lady stared back and

forth between us until I looked up at her. "You two make a cute couple" she said. I just stared at her and

said thanks and we walked out. Beast boy let her keep the change. He looked like he was eager to leave.

We strolled down the street. I decided to call Robin on my cell since the communicator was at the house.

"Hey Robin" I said. "You guys almost back yet?" he asked . "Yea…we just got out of their. It was a huge

line at Hungry howies and at the Block Buster." I said. "Ok well hurry on home" he said and with that I said

good bye and hung up. " Well lets hurry" I said and teleported us to the t-car.

* * *

We walked in the tower up to the main room. "So…did you have a good time?" asked Beast Boy quietly. 

"Yes" I said quickly. "Maybe we can do this again, since we are going out" he said. But before I could

respond the door to the main room opened as we walked in. So I whispered "yea maybe." "Mmmm…is that

mega meaty ultra thick pizza I smell?" Cyborg asked licking the side of his mouth drooling. "Yup we even

bought Star mint frosting for her pizza." I said. "Oh glorious friend. I thank you very much" Starfire said in

her perky tone. "Sure Star" I said. "So here is your movies too" Beast boy said. As he handed them out.

They all walked to there rooms to watch each of there movies. Thanking us on the way.

No one was left in the room except me and Beast boy. I just stared at him wondering what he was going

to ask next. "Do…You want to watch my movie with me?" he asked. I thought for a moment. Scary movies

were my favorite. I had already seen number one and two though. But I thought I must go and meditate.

"No, that's ok you can watch it by your self" I said as I turned to walk out the main room. But before I

could even get to the door he grabbed my hand gently. "How about this, You watch movie with me _after_,

we go to the movies and see the movie you want" He said. I smiled and thought about this. "Are you sure

you don't want to watch your movie first" I asked. He looked at me dreamily. "Yea, I'm sure" he said. "So

this is like a date, another date" I asked. "Yup, and I am the luckiest guy in the world to have 2 dates in one

day with someone like you" he said. At that moment she wished she had a hood on because she was

blushing furiously. I turned around. "Well I'm going to go and get something else to wear, " I said. "Me to"

he said. "wear something nice like a dress or a skirt if you don't have a dress because we are going to go

somewhere else special" he said with a wink and walked towards his room.

* * *

In Azul's room she was looking through her closet for a dress as she let her emotions free. Everything 

breaking. She settled down and fixed all the stuff. She looked in the back of her closet. She had a black

dress. No sleeves and the dress went down to the ground. It was a silk dress. Very expensive. She looked

at it and hoped he would like it. As she thought this her books fell on to the ground. She sighed. She tried

the dress on and used some strap black high heels. Then she decided to change her hair. She concentrated

and then her hair turned Auburn. About 4 inches longer then her shoulder. She looked at herself. Her eyes

now were a amethyst, the way they were when she was born. She looked at her hair and decided to put black

streaks through her hair with it. Her eyes looked a little weird with auburn hair but the black streaks made it

look better, a lot better. She grabbed her wallet and went down the hall.

In Beast Boys room he was trying to deiced what to wear. He thought a tuxedo made him look a little to

fancy. So he put on a purple shirt that was just plain. Over top of that he put on one of those blouse things

that had purple lines through the white material. He wore some tan cargo pants and his converse skateboard

style shoes. He looked at himself in the mirror and decided to mess his hair up and put cologne on . He

nodded at himself and then stalked out of the room.

* * *

Azul was waiting in the main room for Beast Boy. He walked in. She was impressed with the way he 

looked. It just suited him. "Wow…it…you…look…amazing" he said in a awe. "Thanks" I said. We stood

there for a minute or two. I was waiting for him to say something. "I like your hair that way" He said finally.

"Thanks, well lets go" I said. "Ok" he said. "So are we walking or taking a car…or what." I asked. "let's

take my moped" he said with a grin. "Ok" I said.

* * *

We were riding through the city. The wind going trough my hair and my arms around his waste. It was a 

wonderful feeling. But what I didn't know was that I would meet someone unexpectically.

* * *

**Ok that was chapter 3 a little romance and cheesy because she wouldn't act like that. Anyway I want them **

**to fight a villain so which one do you think I should have them fight? Adonis, Doctor Light, Cinder **

**block, Mumbo or someone else you tell me. Also tell me if you think Aze and BB should stay together**

**or if raeXbb or RobXrae or RobXstar or whateva else R&R plezz!**

**Chapter 4 up soon. Read and review. :-P **

**Ravenfairie**

**.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸..¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. **


	4. Someone from the past

**What could have been 3**

Chapter 4 Someone from the past

* * *

We got to the movies. "What movie do you want to see?" he asked. I thought for a moment. "What ever you want to

see" I said. He looked at me funny. "You said you wanted to see a movie, come on dude which one do you want to

see?" he said. "Well…uhh…how about The Ring 2" I said. "Ok Aze, I guess your into the scary movies" he said. I

smiled. "No there not scary movies, because there not scary there horror movies" I said. "Ok" he said admiring me. We

walked towards the counter. "Two tickets to see the ring two." Beast boy said. "Sure that'll be $6.45" the guy at the

counter said and his name on his name tag said Devon. I started for my wallet and pulled out a 10. "No it's ok I'll pay"

Beast boy said. I just smiled. He smiled back. While he was ringing up are change at the counter Devon the counter guy

said "Hey aren't you beast boy from the Teen titans. So who's the girlfriend, she's good looking." "Umm…dude

thanks, yea, I'm beast boy, she's a titan. Her name's Azul. Yea she's hotter then any girl you'd date" He said looking at

me and holding me tighter as if the guy at the counter could take me away from him. "Right, anyway your change is

3.55, have a nice time" He said with a wink. "Thanks" I said. Beast boy took the change and the tickets and gave him a

death glare.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

During the movie, I had a urge to get popcorn. "Hey Aze, can we like do something else, like I don't know…..make

out" He said in a whisper. "Yea right, I'll blow up the whole movie theatre" I said frowning. He looked at me. "Ok

…Ok fine I understand" He said in a sweet tone. "Sorry" I said. "It's not _your_ fault." he said. I looked around the

movie theater. All the couples there were making out. I felt bad. "Can I go and get some popcorn?" I asked. "Sure, let

me come with ya" he said. I thought maybe he's jealous or something or doesn't want me to go around that guy at the

counter. That was the most retarded thing I heard if it _was _true. "I can get popcorn by myself you know" I said. I kissed

him on the cheek. He blushed. "Ok here's a 5, buy me one to" He said. "Thanks" I said and walked to the concession stand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I walked in to the freezing lobby of the movie theatre, as I walked I felt cold and unwanted. I walked over to the

snack bar behind a tall guy who was getting popcorn. He turned around and bumped right into me. "Sorry….oh, hi

Azul haven't seen you in awhile" He said. It was Crow. I used to hang out with him before I lived with the titans. "Yea

it has been long" I said. I hadn't seen in in a long time. A year maybe even two. "So what have you been doing" He

asked. "The usual, hanging out with the titans, saving the world and reading my books." I said in a monotone but with

a smile. He smiled back. "Yea, that's just 'the usual', so maybe sometime we can go to The Dark Rose café together"

Crow said. "Ok how about Next Saturday" I asked but in a way stated. "Sure" he said. We stood there for a minute or

to. It was really cold in the lobby. He noticed me shiver. "Here take my jacket I'll walk you back to your movie" He

said. "Ok, I have to get my popcorn first. While I waited he had his arm around me. His jacket smelled like lavender

incense and lemongrass. I loved the smell of lavender. "What the hell are you doing?" Beast boy yelled. I turned

around He was yelling at me and Crow. I didn't know what to say. "I'm her old friend, Crow. You must be Beast Boy.

Sup?" Crow said. He gave him a death glare. "You just don't go messing with my girlfriend, and why is she wearing

your jacket" he said. I was mad by then. "I was _cold_ BB he gave me _his_ jacket, do you have a problem with _that_" I

asked. "_Yes_" he said. "Well to _bad_, Crow I'm sorry cya on Saturday " I said in a irritated tone towards BB as I stalked

back to my movie. "Ok, see you then" he said. Beast boy ran to catch up. "You forgot to give him back his jacket." BB

said. "I see that he gets it Saturday" I said. By the time we got back to the movie row it was over. "Ok take me to the

tower" I said. "Are you mad? You shouldn't be. I am your boyfriend, I just don't want someone stealing you or

something. I just get jealous when other guys are talking about you or with you…alone" BB said. "That's _sweet_ of you

but I really don't care anymore." I said in a sarcastic tone. He looked at me with sorrowful eyes. "Listen…BB…I don't

think this is going to work. You still love Terra and sometimes I notice you start to say terra. So I think it would be

better if we _didn't _see each other" I said in a softer more polite tone. He just looked like he lost hope and maybe life

itself. "I'm sorry Beast boy. Please forgive me" I said. And with that a tear slid down my face and I left him there

standing by the t-car as I teleported myself away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I quietly opened the door of my bedroom and ran towards the window to see BB pulling in a at a fast speed. I took

the cell phone and teleported my self to the roof. I dialed Crow's number. "Hello" The voice answered. "Hi crow this is

Azul can I meet you at the café now?" I asked. "Sure. Something wrong?" he said. "No…Yea well I just want to get

away from everyone so can you meet me there?" I asked. "Sure, I'll be there in 20 minutes" he said. That was to long to

wait but oh well. "Ok thank you cya there" I said fast and hung up the phone. I heard BB running up the stairs so I

teleported my self to my room. I quickly changed into black baggy pant with chain and crap all over them and my high-

top graffiti converse and a white shirt with black letters that said Nothing matters anymore and a black tie that I put on

very loose with a couple of bracelets. I left my hair the same: auburn with black streaks to my shoulder. I teleported to

the roof and left a note there saying I wont come back till I feel like it.

I teleported myself 2 blocks away from the café. I needed the air. And one thing came to mind. Maybe I could go out

with Crow instead. He's nice, Goth, and hot. I shook my head. He would never want to go out with me.

Once I got there. Crow wasn't there. So I waited. And he finally showed up.

**

* * *

**

**Ok that was short but yea my computer is broken so I cant get this on for a while. It wont even let me on the **

**internet. I hate this. I cant even go on IM. Now I'm mad. ttyl. Thank you all who reviewed. Read and review**

**plezz! oh and i keep forgeting to do the disclamer. so here it is. Disclamer: I dont own the teen titans. But i do own Azul.**

**RAVENFAIRIE;-P **


End file.
